Gigastation
"Prestige your Warpstation, increasing the amount of Trimps it can house by 20% and the base cost by 75%. There's no turning back, learning these blueprints will make your previous model of Warpstation obsolete but functional, and you will keep all Trimps housed there. Learning this will build one new Warpstation." Gigastation is an upgrade to Warpstation, and is found as a repeated world unlock. The player can find exactly thirty-nine Gigastation upgrades throughout their run. They only appear in world zones and begin dropping on zone 61, always appearing on cell 20. They are spaced out between zones 61 and 220, with later Gigastations becoming increasingly rare until the last one drops on zone 220. Overview Buying Gigastation will prestige the Warpstation, which works similarly to prestiging equipment. Each time Gigastation is purchased, Warpstation will be reset to level 1. The next level, in this case level 2 of this new Warpstation, will now cost 75% more than the level 2 of the previous Warpstation, and it will give 20% more Trimps than the previous Warpstation did. The key difference between prestiging equipment and Gigastation is that the Trimps gained from previous tiers of Warpstations are not removed. The point of Gigastation is to reduce the cost of Warpstation back down after it has been leveled up so more Trimps can be gained. Similarly to equipment prestige upgrades, the cost of level 1 of the next tier of Warpstation is included in Gigastation, however it is not affected by Resourceful. Gigastation is marked among dangerous purchases, as it is permanent for the duration of the run. Warning: If Gigastation is bought while having Warpstations worked on in the queue, they are automatically canceled. Make sure all of the queued Warpstations finished building before buying this upgrade. When to Purchase Gigastations - Notation Different challenges and differing Hze (Highest Zone Ever) call for different Gigastation requirements. Players commonly refer to Gigastation/Warpstation purchases for a particular run using a type of shorthand notation. 3+3, 12+4, 10+5, etc. Example: 10+5 means buy 10 warpstations, then a Gigastation. Doing this drops you to 1 warpstation. Then increase your current Warpstations by 14 (for a total of 15), and buy another Gigastation. After every Gigastation purchase you would add 5 to the number of Warpstations you had previously: 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, etc. You would have 25 current Warpstations (with a total of 10+15+20+25 = 70 purchased) just before purchasing your 4th Gigastation. A good starting point for several runs is 2+2, hitting 3+3 at around z100. Then on to 4+4 and 5+5 as things get easier. Eventually switch to 12+4 or 10+5 by the time you are in magma at zone 230. Example of Warpstation price increase The player just unlocked their first Warpstation ever. It costs *100T gems *1Qa metal If the player buys 10 of them, the 11th one will cost: *13.79Qa gems *137.86Qa metal Also, the player will now have gained 100K Trimps from all those Warpstations. Now, if the player purchased Gigastation, the old Warpstation is replaced with a new one (but the Trimps gain is not erased), and you gain one for free. The new Warpstation, if the player had 0 would cost *175T gems *1.75Qa metal Which is 75% more than the first Warpstation of the previous tier. But, because one is already purchased thanks to the upgrade, the second one will cost: *227.5T gems *2.275Qa metal If the player only bought the upgrade, they'd now have a total gain of 112K Trimps from Warpstations. If they purchased that second Warpstation, they'd have a total of 124K Trimps from Warpstations. However, now that the player had upgraded, it is impossible to access or upgrade the previous tier of Warpstation any further. It's worth noting that the Gigastation upgrade always costs the amount of resources that the first level of Warpstation of your current tier (not the one after the upgrade) would cost (in terms of gems and metal). Dropping rate Starting from zone 61 at the end of the second row, the player will get Gigastation: * every zone from zone 61 to 69 (+9) * every two zones from zone 70 to 78 (9+5=14) * every three zones from zone 81 to 90 (14+4=18) * every five zones from zone 95 to 170 (18+16=34) * every ten zones from zone 180 to 220 For a total of 39 upgrades. Warpstation gain increase The following table shows the amount of Trimps gained from Warpstation depending on its current tier (i.e. Gigastations bought). These are base values which don't take Carpentry into consideration. Trivia * Before patch 4.0, Gigastations from zone 180 onwards dropped every 10 zones forever. The last Gigastation now drops at zone 220. __FORCETOC__ Category:Upgrades